It's Not Over
by moxieangel
Summary: Hughes scowled and took a step forward. 'Stop! I'll do it.' Roy said shakily. Hughes was now arms length away from Roy,...or the man he used to call Roy... Roy relives painful and guilty memories from his past and tries to end them once and for all.


It's Not Over

Maes gingerly leaned his chair against the wall near the window and sighed. The week had been a long one and he was glad that it had finally come to a close. He leaned his head back and clasped his hands behind his head. He yawned and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing rays of the sun. All of the sudden Hawkeye burst into the room distraught and out of breath. Maes jumped at the sound and toppled over in the chair. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?!" she half shouted and cried saluting him as he clawed at his desk, trying to right himself. Maes frowned and brushed himself off.

"What seems to be the problem? Barging in here and all…" he said while straightening his glasses. "Sorry sir!" she replied quickly, and returned to looking down the hall from where she stood. "It's just…it's Roy." she said nervously. "Roy?" he asked, concern coating his voice. Riza nodded. "He's doing it again, isn't he?" Hughes asked moving past her towards the door. "In his office." she whispered. Hughes scowled and took off down the hall. He steeled himself for what was coming.

As he neared Roy's office the air was filled with hysterical shouts. Armstrong was standing outside Roy's office, probably trying to reason with him. Armstrong saluted as Hughes neared and departed from the doorway. Hughes nodded to Armstrong who opened the door. The room was suddenly silent. Hughes walked casually into Roy's office, just like he would any other day. Roy was behind his desk, standing in front of the window shaking uncontrollably.

"Roy?" Maes whispered. Roy whirled around, tears running down his face. A .44 caliber handgun was lodged under his chin. "Get out!!" he shouted franticly, turning his face away from him. Maes frowned. "Why?" he asked, taking a step towards him. Roy screamed clutching his head with his free hand. "Stop! I knew it was you! Get out of my head!" he screamed as he stumbled towards the desk. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You and I know that it's just a hallucination." Maes said taking a few steps. He was now directly in front of Roy, the desk separating the space between them. Roy looked at Hughes with a look of pure terror. "It's you..." he said pointing to the headless Ishbal soldier in front of him. "Don't come any closer!" Roy shrieked.

"Leave me alone!" Roy said shakily, as he pushed the gun closer to his throat. Maes was now on the other side of the desk walking slowly towards Roy. Roy panicked and cocked the gun. Maes halted his advance immediately. Maes stared into the eyes of the man whom he called Roy. There was a glimmer of the man he knew, but it was fading fast. Maes scowled and took a step toward Roy. "Stop it! You know I'll do it Maes!" Roy said backing up. Maes was now arms length away from Roy, or the man he used to call Roy.

Hughes ignored Roy's threat and took another step towards him. Roy yelped when Maes grabbed his wrists and gently pulled the gun from his hands. Roy started shaking and sobbing as Maes pulled him into his embrace. He held him like a father would hold a young son. Roy sobbed incoherent apologies to Hughes, and then soon became silent.

Hughes looked down at Roy's face, watching him. Roy didn't look up but instead suddenly grabbed Hughes at the throat attempting to choke him. Hughes tried to loosen Roy's grip but Roy just squeezed even harder. Maes then did the only thing he could think of doing. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the gun. He looked at Roy and then squeezed his eyes shut. He slammed the gun into the side of Roy's head. Roy instantly let go, stumbling back. A look of utter shock passed across Roy's face. Suddenly Roy froze. A smile ferreted across his face and he laughed. "Oh, it's only you Maes." he said wearily and then he started to fell forward. Maes caught him as he fell forward and held him. Tears rolled down Maes face and into Roy's raven hair.

"You look like your asleep…" he laughed, brushing hair from Roy's brow. Hawkeye and Armstrong came rushing in. They stopped short when they saw Hughes sitting on the floor with Roy draped over this lap like Michelangelo's "Pieta". "Is he…" Armstrong asked, tears already streaking his face. "No…he will be fine." Hughes laughed bitterly. Hawkeye smiled wiping tears from her eyes. Maes smiled down at Roy, finally he was sleeping peacefully.


End file.
